


You'll Be My Day and Night

by wishesANDmoonshadows



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't even know why I thought of this, Steve and Bucky quarantining together, also I can't write anything that's even 1000 words, and it's almost 1am, and watching BBO because why not, cause it's all fluff, covid quarantine fic, have I mentioned that this is all fluff?, i just thought it was cute, it's unbeta'd btw, once again it's just pure fluff, this is only my second fic so pls be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishesANDmoonshadows/pseuds/wishesANDmoonshadows
Summary: "For the most part, Steve and Bucky spent their quarantine days watching Netflix, working out, sleeping in, and, mostly on Bucky’s part, cooking."or: Steve and Bucky quarantine together (obviously, they're dating after all) and it's as adorable as anyone would have imagined.title from Rubylove by Cat Stevens
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	You'll Be My Day and Night

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this instead of sleeping. Again. It's completely unbeta'd and all that jazz, so it probably kinda sucks, but whatever. Also, woohoo second fic that I've ever uploaded!! I hope you enjoy :)

Living in the modern era was hard enough, but 2020 just had to make everything even worse. In all honesty, it wasn’t horrible. At least, not in Bucky’s mind. He was able to spend more time with Steve, and fewer people were trying to destroy the universe. Plus, even with the pandemic situation, Steve being a Super Soldier meant Bucky could worry about him less. Not that he did worry about him any less. He was still terrified Steve would find some way to do something to get himself unintentionally hurt. In the back of his mind, though, he did feel a bit better knowing that it would be extremely hard for Steve to accidentally do something too damaging to himself. It was a nice comfort, something he never had back in the 30s.

For the most part, Steve and Bucky spent their quarantine days watching Netflix, working out, sleeping in, and, mostly on Bucky’s part, cooking. Their routine was quite relaxing. They didn’t have to worry about going out, going on missions, or Steve falling dead at any second. For Bucky, it was an all-around win.

Bucky woke up one lazy morning in Steve’s arms, something that happened more often than not. He laid there for a few minutes before Bucky decided he needed to actually get ready for the day. He took a shower and got dressed before heading to the kitchen. While Steve was still sleeping, he made pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Bucky got the juice he had squeezed the day before out and put everything on a tray. He usually did this two to three times a week. Whenever Steve didn’t wake up early enough to sit with him at the table, Bucky would bring him breakfast in bed. Partially because he didn’t feel like boxing up his extra food and felt bad if he didn’t make enough for the two of them, but mainly because it made Steve happy.

As Bucky walked into their shared room, Steve was just starting to open his eyes. He sat up slightly when he saw Bucky walking in with a tray. When Bucky set the tray down on Steve’s lap he said, “Thank you, Love” in a voice slightly horse from sleep.

“Of course,” Bucky responded before kissing his forehead. They stayed sat on the bed, eating and talking, until both were sufficiently full. Then, Bucky took the tray to the kitchen while Steve got ready for the day. As he put the last dish away, Steve walked out of their bedroom door, hair still wet, wearing a grey t-shirt and sweats.

They both went to their exercise room; it was just big enough for them to fit two ellipticals with enough space to walk around a bit. They had their daily race, which Steve won(score now at 233 to 229, and Bucky _will_ get back in the lead). They both exercised for a bit longer, and after a good hour, they decided it was time for a Netflix break.

Steve and Bucky cuddled up on the couch, turned on Netflix, and started playing the Great British Bake Off. They had taken up bets with their friends on who would win. So far, only Nat, Bucky, and Wanda had bakers left in the competition. As they watched, Bucky silently cheered on his baker with little “yesss!”s and “come on, come on!!”s here and there under his breath. In the end, his baker didn’t win, but he was fine giving the title of “Best Goddamned Hero of the Universe in All of Space and Time” to Natasha because, frankly, she did deserve it.

After Venmo-ing his owed money to Nat, it was already time for lunch. Bucky got out leftovers from last night’s dinner for him and Steve, and they ate together at the table. It was a nice meal. They didn’t talk much, but they didn’t need to. It was a comfortable silence. For the rest of the day, they chilled. They played games virtually with other people, solved a couple of puzzles, and Bucky finally got to try out that rainbow cake recipe he had wanted to.

When dinner rolled around, Bucky made him and Steve his Ma’s lasagna. A classic, and always amazing. As they ate, Steve told Bucky about a show that Sam was trying to get him to watch. Something about these two brothers who travel the U.S. together killing monsters with the angel boyfriend of the older brother. “He really wants me to watch it, but it’s 15 seasons, Buck. I don’t know how we’ll make it through that.”

“15 seasons isn’t really that long, Stevie. Remember when you binged all of Gray’s Anatomy in a couple of months? We can finish this one super-fast,” Bucky said. They joked and laughed throughout the rest of the meal. Once finished, they started cleaning up together. Bucky washing the dishes and Steve putting them away.

Once they had gotten ready for bed, about an hour or two after dinner, they relaxed onto the bed. “I’m so happy you’re here with me,” Bucky said with a small smile on his lips.

“Where else would I be, Buck? I’m with you till the end of the line, you know that.” Steve returned the smile before leaning over to kiss Bucky. He wrapped him in his arms, and they fell asleep curled up and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Good? Bad? Kinda meh? Please let me know! If you've found any errors, I'd love to know that as well. Could you tell that I'm still a bit salty about Steve's ending in Endgame? Anyway, thank you for sticking around to the end! My hope is that someday I'll actually be able to write something that's 1,000 words, but we haven't quite gotten there lol


End file.
